Musings of a Princess
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: An AU world where not just Twilight Sparkle became a princess, but so did the other five of the Mane Six. They're not only princesses, but also protectors of Equestria and the Elements. But unlike her friends, the Element of Laughter has a partner by her side to help rule their kingdom. Discord/Pinkie, mentions of Luna/Twilight. AU, one-shot.


**...**

**Musings of a Princess**

**...**

Seven kingdoms. There were seven kingdoms of Equestria, six of which were now being ruled by the six Elements of Harmony. The seventh kingdom—-the Crystal Empire—-was under the peaceful rule of Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor, brother of Twilight Sparkle, the princess who took Princess Celestia's place as ruler of Canterlot. The sun princess of Equestria had come to her final descent years before, after thousands of years of ruling Equestria alone; years and years of raising the sun. Her time to leave had come when her six loyal subjects were able to harness their elements to the fullest potential—transforming the two pegasai, two unicorns and two earth ponies into full fledge alicorns. And alicorns were rare; alicorns were of royalty.

It was then their true destinies were born. When Celestia descended into the skies—-far beyond the atmosphere—-the sun was able to raise on its own. Some say she became a goddess of the sun; few others dismiss this rumor, instead thinking the sun had always come up beyond the horizon on its own.

Either way, she was gone, but not forgotten, especially not by her personal student and eventual successor, the other five Elements of Harmony, or her beloved younger sister of the night—who became an essential mentor to the new ruling Princess Twilight Sparkle in place of Celestia. Luna was still the princess of Canterlot; the only difference was that she had Twilight there instead of her sister.

The other four princess—-Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity—-all ruled their kingdoms on their own, without a prince or mentor ruling by their side. Twilight had Luna, and some, like Pinkie, believed there was something else between the two princesses of Canterlot. Whether it was a platonic friendship or a behind-closed-door romance, Twilight and Luna were surely and closer than ever.

Then there was Princess Pinkie Pie—-a title she was still getting used to—-and Discord—who was essentially a prince now—a prince by marriage to the Element of Laughter. The two ruled together, just as Twilight and Luna ruled Canterlot together.

A pair of warm, comforting arms wrap around her thin neck. Pinkie Pie smiles and suppresses a giggle. "Hi, Dizzy."

The spirit of chaos rests his head on her pink shoulder, nuzzling his snout into her flowing, darker pink mane as he does so. He inhales her usual cotton candy scent, and smiles lightly in return. "Hello, my dear. I've been looking everywhere for you. This was—-of course—-the last place I would think to look for you." Discord is talking about the tower balcony of their shiny pink and gold castle. "What are you doing up here, anyway?"

"I was just... thinking." She relaxes into his embrace, watching the orange and pink skies as the sun slowly sets in the distance.

"About...?"

"About..." she hesitates, biting her lip for a moment, considering her options on whether to bother him with her personal troubles or not. "...stuff..."

"What type of stuff, exactly?" he persists, watching the sun set as well as he holds her close from behind. He hasn't admitted it to himself yet, but he personally misses when she was smaller; a simple little pony who didn't care for anything but fun—particularly parties and junk food. Her transformation into an alicorn many years before had done some changes to her in both size and personality. The size change was immediate—-the personality changes took time. She still throws the best parties, as much as she did before when she lived as a normal pony in Ponyville. The only difference between the past Pinkie Pie and the new Pinkie Pie was her maturity level. Becoming a princess threw much necessary royal work on her shoulders—-and though she was distressed at first from the amount of work—-and progressively she handled the job well. Her royal duties weren't always fun and dandy—-and it certainly wasn't easy making decisions that pertained to the well-being of her subjects—but her mind adapted to her new surroundings, like the way one adapts their survival instincts in a dangerous situation. She had ponies—unicorns, pegasai and regular earth ponies alike—that depended on her for food, shelter and safety. That was enough for Pinkie to slowly adapt and find her own way into the royal world, and in her own way she let her kingdom become the Kingdom of Laughter, to let her subjects not fear her presence, but instead embrace her presence, and more importantly to enjoy life rather than fear of possible enemies hidden in the outskirts of the kingdom. And just like with Princess Twilight and Princess Luna, Pinkie Pie has Discord to help her rule. They rule together, as princess and prince. The Princess of Laughter and the Prince of Chaos—-they spread acceptance and enjoyment throughout their kingdom. The enjoyment was mostly from Pinkie Pie's free-admission parties in her castle (a weekly occurrence), and from Discord's occasional chocolate rain that made excited fillies and foals run throughout the streets with their tongues out, eagerly gulping the chocolate milk falling from the clouds of cotton candy hanging above their heads.

"Just… I don't know…" Pinkie shrugs, heaving a sigh.

"You can tell me, you know," Discord reminds his princess, pressing his lips against her temple. "We're a married couple. That's what married couples do. We tell each other what we're feeling… and throw the sickest parties known to ponies."

His joke eases her spirit, and she giggles in response. "Yeah, I guess that's true… It's just… weird…"

"What's weird?"

"What I'm thinking."

"Ah." He nods. "Well, do tell me, my dear. What's on your mind?"

She sighs again. "…How did this—-" With her hoof, she motions outward, toward the rest of their kingdom. "—-happen?"

Now that wasn't the question he was expecting. "Well… it's just fate, I guess. I've been around for thousands of years, and I still haven't figured it out either. But you know how that saying goes: 'Fate works in mysterious ways.' How else do you think we ended up together?"

"That's true…" Pinkie felt a sudden surge of exhaustion from the thought—-the ponderings and muses about how her current life even happened. She closes her eyes, pressing her tired body against his. "…I just can't believe all this happened."

He kisses her again, pleased that his wife seemed more relaxed than tense. "My only suggestion would be not to change. We've been doing this for years, and you have changed a bit, but when you smile I still see the old Pinkie Pie. The one who wasn't a princess; the one who was just an ordinary pony living in Sugarcube Corner."

A sharp pang of homesickness sliced through her chest for the place she once called home, and of the couple of bakers who took her in as their own. Pinkie had offered Mr. and Mrs. Cake to open a bakery in her new kingdom, but they turned her offer down. Ponyville was their home, and it was there they raised their two children-Pound and Pumpkin. Pinkie Pie didn't take the hit to hard; she personally understood the reasoning behind their decision. Either way, she still missed them dearly. "I'm still the same," she says, pretending to sound offended.

"I know you are." He nips her ear, earning another giggle from the pink alicorn pressed up against him. "Just promise me you'll stay the way you are. I'd hate for my wife to become too much of a party-pooper."

Pinkie Pie turns her head, glancing up into his eyes. She smiles, a twinkle in her bright blue eyes. "I _pinkie_ promise."

* * *

**A/N: The biggest AU I've ever written. XD Basically, this is an AU, where instead of just Twilight becoming a princess, the other five of the Mane Six each became an alicorn princess as well. AND on top of that, there's five (made-up) kingdoms (besides Canterlot and the Crystal Empire), that the other five rule separately. Pinkie and Discord rule one of those kingdoms together, and have been for years. So this is an AU set waaaaay into the future, because alicorns are immortal, and Pinkie (in this story ONLY) is now immortal because she became (IN THIS STORY) in alicorn. And Discord has always been immortal. Duh.**

**So yeah. Just a fun idea. :D There's some Luna/Twilight mention, simply because that pairing grew on me.**

**So… yeah. Please review if you liked this!**


End file.
